


Float With Me

by GIRGISAUR



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara gay panics, Lena gay panics, SuperCorp, kara floats in her sleep, they both gay panic omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIRGISAUR/pseuds/GIRGISAUR
Summary: Kara has a heart to heart with Lena after she gave her the grieving book. Lena later realizes that Kara sometimes floats in her sleep.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 360





	Float With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the current universe, but before the second encounter in the Fortress.

Kara stood silently outside Lena's penthouse door. She courtly decided it was best to use the door instead of the balcony. She fidgeted with the "dealing with loss" book Lena gave her a few days prior. She had already read all of it which lead her to make this unexpected visit.

Kara sighs and raises a hand up to the door. She hesitates; letting her hand gently knock on the hardwood. Silence. Her breathing hitches with nervousness. Before she could back away and leave, the door cracks open. Lena's eyebrows raise up.

"Kara." She sighed out. Kara half smiles.

"I, um... Read your book." Kara said meekly. Lena nodded and looked at her "friend." She slid her hand down the door and stepped aside, allowing her friend to enter.

Kara stepped inside the penthouse. It was around 8pm, Lena only had a few lights on which cast a very homely feel among the white furniture that was displayed throughout the room. Her balcony door was also cracked open. Lena caught Kara's gaze.

"I enjoy the city sounds at night. Much better than during the day, honestly." Lena stated. Kara was still silent.

"Sometimes I would sneak out and fly at night. It's more calming. The best time is right after a thunderstorm. The air feels so much different." Kara's thoughts stirred. She wanted to tell Lena so much but it wasn't the right time. Kara only gripped the book tighter. Lena took notice. "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea. I didn't mean to bother you." Kara started toward the door.

"Kara," Lena only said. She stopped, hand hovering just above the door handle. Lena shifts her weight. "Would you like something to drink? I have almost everything under the sun." Lena deflected the awkward tension to something she understood more.

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. She looked at Lena with a small smile. "Sure."

Kara sat slowly on the large, white couch. She sat there previously when she gave Lena all those sweet snacks from 3 different countries. Kara reminisces on the thought silently. Lena walks back into the room with two glasses of wine.

"You like red, right?" Lena questioned. She knows that Kara doesn't get a buzz unless with a certain alcoholic mixture only aliens can drink. But she knows that Kara wouldn't turn down wine either. Maybe this time, thought, she does.

Lena sits the wine down on the coffee table. Kara stares at it. She grips the book, flipping pages every so often to keep her hands busy. Lena relaxes down on the floor in front of the table that stands between the two. She examines Kara's nervousness. However, she is calm herself. She was almost waiting for this moment to happen. She sips her wine, silently.

"You used the door this time around?" Lena broke the silence. "Normally, you storm in through the balcony." She smirks, recalling the time Kara landed on her balcony to call her a villain and flew off, unannounced.

"Right, I wanted to be proper this time. And considering the circumstances last time... I..." Kara flipped to a page she marked in the book. She clears her throat. "I've been cruel to you. I only wanted things to be different. I wish I told you sooner but..." Her words catch in her throat. She finally grabs the wine and takes a swig.

"You wanted to protect me, I know." Lena says in defense. "Comes with the territory. However, you _knew_ my background, my history, my life, and yet you still went all those years without even mentioning a word." Lena's voice was cold. She was tired of the same conversation that they seem to have every time they are near each other. She sits her glass down and waves a hand and sighs. "I guess," Lena pauses for a moment and rolls her eyes at the thought but says it anyway, "It's in the past." 

Kara furrows her brows. Lena? Claiming it was in the past? Kara had braced herself to be scolded by the person she loved the most in the world, next to Alex of course. She let's out a sigh. "We'll, I mean... I did let it slip a _few_ times."

"Oh yes, how could I nearly forget 'I-flew-here-on-a-bus'. I should have caught that immediately." Lena smiles her beautiful smile. "I just thought you were nervous to meet me again." Lena laughs. It has been ages since Kara heard her laugh. Her ears start to burn a bit.

"And every time I was "sick" when really Supergirl had to do something off world, how did those fly over your head?" Kara smirks. She felt a weight be lifted off her chest. Lena was being incredibly accepting with her apology. She sensed she was tired of fighting, too. 

Lena asks Kara if she wants more wine, Kara accepts. This time though, Lena sits next to her friend instead of the floor. Lena hands Kara another glass and raises it up slightly, in a toast motion. 

"To no more secrets, only the cold blooded truth." Lena said, flicking an eye brow up. Kara took notice, which made her heart skip a beat. They cheers and take a sip. "Hmm, that reminds me! Can you finally tell me about Krypton?" 

A gasp left Kara's lips. "Are you being serious?" Lena gives her a nod. 

"Of course, I mean I could have asked Clark.." Lena smirks.

"Well, he was only a baby so he doesn't know-" Kara stops. Her mouth drops open. "Lena..." Kara was about to go into her tangent once again about "not telling her"; they already covered that ground. 

"Kara, it was obvious. Cousins? With Clark Kent? Kara Danvers is Supergirl which means Clark Kent has to be Superman. It's literally a two piece puzzle." Lena laughs again. She sips her wine. "Plus, you two almost look identical in your glasses." This cued Kara to fidget with hers. 

"Okay, yes it is obvious..." Kara grins. "So uh, Kal was sent to Earth when he was a baby and I followed after him when I was 13." Kara starts into her story and Lena becomes incredibly engrossed with her Kryptonian friend.

Story after story, Lena gazed at Kara while she rambled about her home planet. She threw her hands around and made faces when talking about certain things. Lena asked questions about the science guild and even scolding Kara about not knowing a single thing she talks about when it comes to science when in doubt, Kara knew the whole time. "I had to play dumb to keep the façade." Kara laughed. In that moment, Lena felt every single emotion she put into a box be shot up into her throat again. She continued to listen to Kara's stories which only made those emotions stir more. 

The night grew deeper and Lena was starting to drift off. Kara had stopped talking long before she noticed Lena's head begin to slide down her arm it was rested on. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit and Kara listened to the night, when she noticed Lena was starting to doze off. She was about 4 drinks in and all the talking about Krypton must have made her sleepy. Kara looked at Lena for a moment, studying her sleeping face. A blush crept along her nose onto her cheeks. Kara stood up slowly, trying not to disturb a slumbering Lena. She then moves to scoop Lena up in their infamous bridal carry. Lena stirs for a moment but rests her head on Kara's shoulder. She walks to her room and lays Lena down slowly. She grabs the comforter and pulls it up over her. Kara makes sure she is okay then turns to leave. She feels a hand on her own. 

"Can you please stay with me?" Lena said softly. A breath caught in Kara's throat. 

"Of course." Kara said gently. She crawls next to Lena in her bed. She rests her glasses on the night stand. Kara's heartbeat was erratic at this moment. She focused on Lena's to calm herself down. Bad idea. It only made her whole body feel hot. 

Kara somehow fell asleep. 

It was about 3am when Lena started to stir. She felt her blanket slowly be lifted up. She thought maybe Kara was about to leave knowing that she fell asleep. Lena's heart hurt at the thought. She turned her head and squinted her eyes open only to take notice of a floating Kara. Lena blinked her eyes a few times. _Of course she floats in her sleep,_ Lena thought, a smile growing on her lips.

"Kara?" Lena said quietly. She did not stir. "Kara." Lena said again. Nothing. She sighed. She slowly raised her hand up and grazed the under portion of the blanket, searching for Kara's hand. She found a very firm bicep, instead. A spark shot from the top of Lena's head all the way down to her toes. She pulled her hand back and composed herself. She started the search again, starting at Kara's bicep and scanning down her arm, eventually getting to her hand. Lena lightly holds her hand in hers. She slowly pulls Kara's hand down which in turn causes Kara to descend slowly, like a balloon. Once Lena felt Kara touch down on the bed, she stirred turning to her. Her hand was still in Lena's. Lena held her breath. She almost couldn't believe that she was face to face with the strongest person in the world. She slowly lets out that air trapped in her lungs. Kara holds onto Lena's hand. 

"Lena..." Kara said sleeply. "I'm happy we are okay." And in that instant, Lena felt her heart explode. 

"Me too, Kara." Lena said quietly. A smile grew over her lips. Lena never let go of Kara's hand, even though her hands were sweating profusely. 

Bonus: 

Upon Kara floating many times, Lena has attached a rope around her leg and tied it to the bed post. However, this did not work.

Lena was deep asleep when she was jolted awake by the feeling of an earthquake. Her bed was juddering across the floor. Lena shot up in bed, thinking the whole room was about to collapse. She looked over to see a blonde Kyrptonian floating off the edge of the bed, moving ever so closely to the bathroom.

"Kara Danvers!" Lena yelled. This jolted Kara awake. She plummeted to the floor with a loud thud. She scurried herself in a standing position. A huge smile grew across her face and she placed a hand behind her head. 

"Sorry about that..." She said meekly. Lena turned her head to hide a large blush creeping across her face. 


End file.
